


fold your hands into mine

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Skiing, Slow Dancing, Winter, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Matteo and David rent an airbnb for a winter getaway for David's birthday.ft. slow dancing, onesies and all the kisses!
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Kudos: 70





	fold your hands into mine

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to bon ivers re:stacks when the boys are slow dancing

"Tell me we're almost there." David whines, his head resting on Matteo's shoulder and tugging on his bicep.

Matteo chuckles, "I told you I dont know, I never been here before." They are on a way to a little getaway Matteo planned for the two in the suburban areas of Germany. He had found the place on airbnb and though he didnt have the money to be spending on this weekend trip, David was turning 19 today so he spent all his money on their stay, the food in his bag and their ride back up here by train and now they're in a cab to trek the rest of the way. Its only been two hours so far but the trip has felt endless with the innumerable stops on the train and the slowed pace of the taxi trudging through the snow. 

About 10 minutes later, the driver is slowing down on a residential street, "Alright, we're here."

"Thank you." Matteo says paying him the fare and nudging David to get out. They gather their bags from the back and head up to the house.

"Matteo, how the hell are you paying for this?" David ask staring up at the multi floored house while Matteo unlocks the lock box to fetch the key the owner left for them.

After some fiddling around, he unlocks the front door and they both walk in, mouths agape, staring up at the large ceiling and the spiral staircase and the beautiful, winter esque view straight into the foresty backyard. 

"Wow, I did good." Matteo smiles amused.

David drops his bags and turns Matteo to him and kiss him, "I'm so excited."

"Me too." Matteo mumbles against his lips.

"How did you afford this?" David ask with a fond look on his face and Matteo squeezes his hip through his coat, "None of your business. This is just for us to enjoy." He says dropping his own bags and heads straight to the backyard, sliding open the 10 foot doors. 

"David! David, there's a fucking hottub." He calls out.

David comes running after Matteo and hovers over his shoulder, "Holy shit." Immediately David wishes he had his film camera to capture the scene in front of his eyes of the green trees decorated with white snow and the steam from the hot tub rising and the untouched layer of snow on the porch. 

"We should get in." David suggests.

"Yeah?" Matteo ask looking at him.

David smiles and starts stripping his multiple layers of clothes as Matteo does the same. They strip down to their boxers and stupidly walk out barefoot in the snow to the hot tub and Matteo dives his hand in, ensuring it's warm and the couple immediately climbs in and the heat in the midst of the freezing air feels amazing on their defrosting bodies.

"Fuck, we're gonna freeze out here" David shivers. Matteo pulls David further in until hes sitting beside him, until his body is submerged under the water. 

"Youll warm up" Matteo says squeezing his thighs as if that would somehow help. 

David turns around to rest his arm at the edge of the hottub and rest his chin on his hands, looking out at the yard, "I'm really excited for this. To be here with you" David shares. 

Matteo smiles and wraps his arms around David from behind and gives a soft kiss to his back. David feels Matteo's hand getting inappropriate and swats his hand away, "I'm trying to be romantic" David glares back at him. 

"I was too." He chuckles but David sits back down in the water, crosses his arms and rests his legs on Matteo's lap, "You're on a no touching time out."

Matteo playfully rolls his eyes and keeps his hands locked on David's ankles, "So I was thinking we can try skiing this weekend? Maybe build our first fire out here?"

David nods, "Yeah that sounds fun. I think we'll need a lot of activities to distract you from all the sex you won't be having."

"Hey!! This no touching thing is already over" Matteo protests and David shakes his head _no_ with a laugh as his gaze shifts up watching Matteo take a couple steps over to him, appreciating how his blue eyes are sparkling with the contrast of the snow.

"Kiss me." Matteo says. David turns his head away, pretending he didn't hear a word and Matteo climbs on his lap and nuzzles his face in his neck, "Sorry, can you kiss me now?"

David turns to to him and placed his hand on Matteo's waist, looking up at him. 

David puckers his lips and Matteo leans down and smiles as his lips lock with his boyfriend's. He wraps his arm around his neck and brings himself closer and continues to ravish him, tongues colliding. In the distance, a ringer starts to go off and David groans, his head falling back, "I forgot to tell Laura we made it"

"We can call her later" Matteo dismissively mumbles and lifts David's head up and rekindles the kiss. His hands rub and up and down David's chest, sliding into his binder. They make out until both their jaws are aching and sore. Matteo rest his chin on David's shoulder, arms wrapped around him, looking out watching the snow fall and embarrassingly smiles to himself at how happy he is right now.

.

That night, the two are in their seasonal onesies decorated in an array of snowflakes as Matteo cooks them dinner. 

"David, you wanted parmesan?" He calls out to the living room where his boyfriend is cozy on the couch watching his favorite holiday film, Elf. His boyfriend is a typical film nerd but still allows himself to indulge in merely comedic films. 

"Yeah." He replies half heartedly distracted by the film. He finishes up their eggplant parmesan, layering over the parm and brings it to the coffee table. He grabs their wine glasses and joins David on the couch. 

"What part are we at?" He ask.

"He made all the paper snowflakes and his dad is pissed" David chuckles. Matteo picks David's plate up from the table since he has yet to. He hands over David's plate and David gives him a kiss and thanks him as he digs into his food. 

David's eyes widen upon the first bite, "Matteo, that's so gooood." He says baffled 

Matteo smiles softly, "Thanks. It's my first time making it."

"Its really really good, baby. Thank you, today's been so nice."

Matteo kisses his cheek and they focus their attention back on the screen and eat their dinner. When their plates are clean and their bellies filled, David curls into Matteo's arms and they fall asleep on the couch, unable to finish the movie. 

.

The next morning, Matteo wakes up groaning at the sunlight immediately waking him up and when his eyes flutter open, he realizes that he and David forgot to close the curtain before they passed out on the couch. He's lying on the couch with David lying on his chest and he doesn't want to wake his boyfriend out of slumber but he needs a piss.

"Babe" He groans, nudging David up with his hips. "Babe !!!" 

David shrugs Matteo off and turns on his side in between his boyfriend's legs. "I need to piss." Matteo says. 

"Shut up, Im sleeping." David mumbles, half asleep but clearly annoyed. Matteo locks his fingers in David's hair tugging on it and David squeaks out an _ow_ and elbows Matteo in his lower abdomen, "If you dont want me to piss on you, get up." 

David huffs and sits up for Matteo to crawl out from under him and goes to the bathroom and David flops back down on the couch. Matteo takes about a minute before he's coming back in the living room and spoons David who falls back into his arms. They fall back asleep for about another hour and David wakes up first the second time. He twist and turns in Matteo's arms before sitting up and wiping his tired eyes. He climbs off the couch to rummage through the food Matteo bought and just makes some quick egg and toast and eats on the loveseat and scrolls his phone.

When Matteo stays asleep until noon, David is getting bored and decides they can't waste this beautiful weekend together so he throws a pillow at him, "Get up!!!" Matteo moves but doesnt open his eyes. David gets up and jumps on top of him on the couch and Matteo huffs. He glares at him once he wakes up, "Why did you wake me?"

"Its noon, we have to do something. You said we were going to try skiing today."

"I lied, lets just sleep." He replies pulling David back down into his arms. David kisses his cheek, "I dont want to stay in all day."

"Okay, okay just give me 10 minutes."

David moans and nuzzles his face in Matteo's chest and kisses down his stomach and unzips his onesie, kissing his warm, pale skin. Matteo locks his hand in David's hair, enjoying the feeling but still trying to sink back into his sleep but David starts kissing down Matteo's body, tugging at his boxers. David looks up at Matteo whos biting down on his bottom lip, looking down at him and David sits up, "Finally, it woke you up."

"Dont stop now" Matteo complains already trying to get himself out of the onesie. 

"Lets go do something." David says hopping off the couch and pulling on Matteo's arm who finally gets off the couch. They hop in the shower and get ready to head out to go skiing. They're bundled in plenty of layers and take a taxi to the slopes. When they're paid for their two hour session and have been instructed on how to wear their gear, they are up on the ski lift. 

"Maybe this was a mistake." Matteo says nervously, watching them slowly get further from the ground. 

"I think we'll be okay. We can try to do it together." David encourages trying to hold Matteo's hand through their thick mittens. 

"We're starting on the mini slope so it wont be that bad. Look, those kids are doing it. We'll be fine and its only snow. It's not like its concrete."

Matteo nods attentively trying to calm his nerves. He takes his free hand and brings it up to David's pink cheek and pulls him in for a kiss, "Love you." He mumbles against his lips. 

"I love you too." He smiles up at him, and pecks his lips once more before they're hopping off the lift and heading for the middle of the slope. "Do you remember the instructions and stuff?" David ask.

Matteo shrugs, "Kind of but I cant keep that all in mind when Im falling down a hill."

"Do you want to hold hands or will that make it harder?" 

"But we have to use the stick things." Matteo pouts. "We can do it." David encourages and they continue to look at the kids at least 8 years younger than them absolutely brave and nailing it. "We've faced a lot scarier things. Let's go on 3."

Matteo takes a deep breath and nods, pulling his beanie further down his head so it didnt fly off. David counts down slowly, checking in with Matteo every second and on one, they scream as they head down the slope, not needing to use the ski poles since it was a straight ride down with no obstacles in their way. When they reach the end of the slope, Matteo turns to David with a big smile and they wobble over to each other with their skiis snapped to their shoes and hi five, "That was easy." Matteo says.

"Oh shut up, you were terrified five seconds ago, do you want to go again?" Matteo nods and they spend the day up on the slope until the little bit of sun they had for the day starts setting. When they're spent and their bones aching, they head back to their rented house and cuddle in the bed with hot cocoa topped with marshmallows with Matteo lying in between David's legs as David facetimes Laura.

"Yeah, it was really fun. We're going to do massages probably later tonight because both of us are sore but it was worth it."

"Aw, I'm glad you guys had a good time. What are the plans for tomorrow?"

"I dont know." He says caressing Matteo's chin, tilting his head up, "Whats the plan for tomorrow?"

Matteo shrugs, "Have sex finally?"

"Oh my god." David blushes, looking back at his sister on the screen, "Ignore him."

She chuckles, "It's not like I dont know you guys are sleeping together, David. Its fine, I wanted to tell you though. Um--mom came by."

David flinches and takes a moment to process, "Okay, for what?"

"She wanted to see us. I told her you went on a little trip with your boyfriend."

David slowly nods. His mom didn't know he was in a relationship or that he was interested in boys for that matter. Once his parents reacted the way they did about him being transgender, that was it for him in confiding in them. "What did she say?"

"Not much to be honest. She was quiet for a while and then just started asking me about my life. She told me to tell you to give her a call when you're back."

"I really dont want to, Laura. I dont even know why she's expecting me too." Matteo feels David getting tense beneath him so he sits up and places his mug on the table and curls into his side and caresses his back, calming him down. "Now she has a conscious after I tried having a relationship with her for two years? I will never forgive her for the way she treated me."

"I know." Laura says understanding. "Im not expecting you too, And I dont think she is either but Im just letting you know."

David sighs, "Okay, thanks. We're going to go and just chill for the night."

"Okay, have fun. Love you both."

They both echo they love her as David ends the call and falls back into the bed with a heavy sigh and collapses his arms on his face and Matteo just slides down beside him, "Its okay."

"I know. Its just a little annoying, you know? Like I really just dont want anything to do with her." 

"I know." Matteo says caressing David's cheek and sliding their legs together, something that always comforts the other. "You dont have to meet with her, things are on your own terms considering how she ended things. So you dont have to do what you dont want to."

David turns his head to Matteo's and smiles at him, "Thank you. You know what would help me feel better?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to dance with you."

Matteo rolls his eyes but he agrees anyway because he wants David to cheer up. David runs through his spotify playlists and chooses his dancing one and stands up out of bed and holds his hand out for Matteo to take. Matteo scoots to the edge of the bed and takes his boy's hand and the brunette pulls him up. Matteo wraps his arms around Davids neck and David wraps his around Matteo's waist. 

"My feet are sore." Matteo groans. 

"Dance with me and then I'll massage them after." They continue to sway to the music and allow themselves to enjoy the silence between the two and focus on the music and Matteo recognizes bon iver's voice, one of David's favorite artists.

_In the back with your racks and youre unstacking your load_

_Ive been twisting to the sun I need to replace_

_And the fountain in the front yard is rusted out_

_All my love was down in a frozen ground_

Matteo rest his chin on David's shoulder as they continue to slow dance and whimpers as David brings their bodies closer.

_this is not the sound of a new man_

_or cripsy realization_

_its the sound of unlocking and the lift away_

_your love will be safe with me_

as the song fades out and the next bon iver song plays on shuffle, Matteo pulls back to look at David as their feet continue to step side to side, "Why haven't you played that for me before?"

"What do you mean?"

"Its so good, it posessed me and almost made me cry."

"Aw, you have emotions." David teases. 

Matteo flips him off, "I was gonna be nice and say it made think about falling for you but fuck you."

David laughs and pushes Matteo back on the bed and climbs on top of him, "Tell me."

"Hm?"

"Tell me what you were thinking about" David pushes.

Matteo shrugs, "Nothing, just how much I wanted you is all. Before this all happened. I mean I still do obviously but the song just -- you know"

David tilts his head to the side, staring down at his boyfriend endearingly, "You love me" He observed 

"Yeah" Matteo smirks as if it's the first time he's admitting it.

David smiles and leans down and kisses his lips and it doesn't take long before the innocent kissing is heating up and David starts grinding his hips down against Matteo's.

"Thought we were doing massages." The blond mutters in the kiss. 

"Okay" David says sitting up, with his hands pressed against his chest, "If you rather get a massage then--'

Matteo pulls him down for a kiss, shutting him up and flips them over, not as effortlessly as he would of hoped. But they make love before passing out.

.

When David wakes up in the morning, he stretches out on the bed with a deep groan, feeling the cold space behind him. 

He sits up on the bed, fully waking himself up and throws on Matteo's abandoned shirt from last night and follows the noise of the shower.

He cracks open the door and is immediately hit with the stream of the shower and the sound of Matteo moaning. He inches the door open more and can vaguely make out his figure and his hand around himself. He lies against the doorway and watches, through the foggy glass and enjoys as much as he can. 

Matteos breathing starts picking up and he's leaning back against the wall, holding onto the railing as he strokes himself to orgasm and defintely muffles his noises, presuming David is still asleep.

"That was a nice way to wake up"

He watches Matteo freeze and then cracks open the shower door, "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough" David smirks. 

"So you watched me get off and didn't even offer to help?"

David laughs and rolls his eyes, "I'm hungry, hurry up and make me something"

"I already cooked, it's downstairs." 

"What the hell? When did you wake up?"

"Like an hour and a half ago. I knocked you out last night" Matteo says cockily and David shakes his head, completely unamused at his boyfriend, tells him to hurry up as he heads downstairs go eat whatever he whipped up. Matteo joins him soon after his shower and hops on the couch, "Wanna stay in today and just chill?" David agrees with a mouth filled with pancakes as he kicks his legs up on Matteo's lap. Matteo rubs his hand and down David's legs until he creeps up his inner thigh and David slaps his hand away, "You cannot be horny again, you just came." He mutters food still in his mouth. 

Matteo pouts and adjust his body to he's lying on David's chest, head into the couch as David holds his plate of pancakes up in the air, "Its all your fault" He says voice muffled by the couch. 

"You're in my clothes, you know what does does to me. And you don't even have underwear on." 

David ignores his whines and lifts his head up by his hair to feed him a bite of pancakes since that's his only concern right now. 

Matteo snakes his arm under David's body to cuddle him as they watch whatever show is playing on the screen. 

They're sitting in a comfortable silence together watching the animated cartoon when David softly ask, "Do you ever think about the future?"

"What do you mean?" Matteo mumbles, his cheek pressed against David's chest. 

"Just..do you ever think about it?"

Matteo shrugs, "I guess. I try not to so it doesn't make me anxious. Why?"

"What do you think you'll be doing in 10 years?"

"I don't know, hopefully not broke. What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know. Just wanted to know if you thought about the future. About us..." He suggests. 

Matteo tilts his head up to look up at David, "If you're wondering if I see us together, the answer is yes."

David smiles and kisses his forehead, "Have you thought about if we're not together?"

Matteos brows furrow, "Why would I think about that? Why are _you_ thinking about that?" 

Matteo sits up confused when he doesn't get a reply, "Are you--are you thinking about--"

"No, no." David is quick to reject. "I'm just like, I don't know, we're young and I'm wondering if they'll be a time when you might meet someone and realize that's what you want. I don't know--there's just a lot of people out there. Do you think we'll be the only ones for each other forever?"

Matteo doesn't understand. He doesn't understand why David is talking about it especially on their getaway. He doesn't know why he's even thinking like that and clearly it's all written on Matteo's face because his boyfriend is quick to say, "I don't want to break up or anything."

"Then why are you even bringing it up?"

"I don't know, it's just a conversation. I want to know what you think."

"Do you want to like have an open relationship or something?"

David sighs, "No, can you just tell me what you think about what I said." 

"I don't know, David. I don't know what's going to happen in the future. I see us together in it but who knows what will happen. I love you and obviously want to be with you forever and I know you're saying we're young and what are the chances of that and you might be right. And someone might come along that we might want or maybe they'll be a time one of us prefers to be single, I don't know. But as far as right now, I only want you. You're all I want and you're the only one for me right now."

David smiles and pulls Matteo up for a kiss and right before their lips touch, Matteo ask, "Do you see us together? Like forever? Or in the future?"

David's hands creep up the back of Matteo's shirt as the blond lies atop him and nods, "Of course, I think about it all the time. Want kids with you and stuff"

"Alright, don't jump the gun" Matteo teases and David laughs and closes the small gap between their lips and finally kisses him, feeling Matteo smile against his lips. And everything is beautiful with him. Right now.


End file.
